


Motive

by TheGrowthWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrowthWriter/pseuds/TheGrowthWriter
Summary: Monokuma’s first motive involves numerous traps across the school to put the students in danger. Shuichi and Kaito fall into one of Monokuma’s traps in the kitchen and enjoy it greatly.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	Motive

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been about a month since finishing my previous fic but I’m back with more! I was requested to write up weight gain content focusing on Saimota so here is that fic. It’s different from my past few muscle stories, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

If the announcement of a killing game was awful, then things were infinitely more miserable with a motive. Monokuma had announced that traps would be laid across the school until someone murders one of their peers. At first, the students laughed at Monokuma’s lazy attempts at traps, like a single mousetrap in the middle of the hallway or the cafeteria chairs being replaced with old, creaky ones. Gonta mistakingly sat on one of the unstable chairs and broke through it but that could hardly be considered a trap in Shuichi’s eyes. Even Kokichi’s pranks were more dangerous than what Monokuma set up for them.

At least, that’s how it began. Shuichi woke up the next day to even more mousetraps scattered in the hallway. The creaky chairs were replaced with spiked chairs. Uncomfortable, but not deadly. Shuichi had a feeling the traps would escalate in lethality until he’d be forced to go through a deadly obstacle course whenever he wanted to leave his room. As the days went on, more places in the school became boobytrapped. A motion sensor device caused books to fall on Tenko in the library. Korekiyo’s shower water was blistering hot so he asked to borrow Rantaro’s bathroom instead. Himiko barely got any sleep as her bed had numerous swords stabbed through it. While Shuichi carefully made his way to the kitchen for a snack in the middle of the night, he noted the few bear traps scattered amongst the mousetraps. Ironic, Shuichi thought, that a bear was the one to set up all these bear traps.

Shuichi made it to the cafeteria safely after his intense trek through the halls. Thankfully, it didn’t look like any traps were in the cafeteria besides the chairs, which had been upgraded to deadly metal spikes, but there could be motion sensor devices like the books that fell on Tenko. Despite his anxiousness, Shuichi walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Kaito standing in front of the refrigerator. “Shuichi! How’s it going?” Kaito greeted as he opened the door to the fridge. Shuichi was dazzled by Kaito’s seemingly optimistic attitude despite the growing lethality of the traps around them. Not to mention how surprised he was to see anyone awake at four in the morning. He replied nonchalantly, “It’s okay. Came down for a quick snack.” Kaito dug out a handful of grapes from a bowl and chewed on them, “Yeah, me too. Ever since Monokuma boobytrapped the whole fucking place, I’ve been in my room most of the time. Haven’t gotten many chances to grab some grub.”

Shuichi was going to reply with a similar recount of how he’s holding up with the motive when something horrifying dawned on him. The grapes! What if they were poisoned? “K-Kaito!” Shuichi lunged into action and smacked Kaito’s hand, causing a few grapes to fly to the floor. Kaito gave Shuichi a bewildered look, “What the hell was that for?” Shuichi realized how silly he looked and felt his face flush. He stuttered out an apology and tried to explain his poison theory but Kaito cut him off, “Zip it. No need to apologize. You were just looking after me, right? But I think that’d be pretty unfair of Monokuma to taint the food when he stated he wouldn’t kill any of us directly.” Kaito’s calm and collected explanation was leagues better than Shuichi’s swirling thoughts. The detective nodded in agreement and embarrassingly picked the grapes up off the floor to throw them away.

Shuichi returned to Kaito’s side after dropping the grapes in the garbage and saw Kaito eating two slices of pizza while looking through the fridge. “Aren’t you going to get a plate for that?” Shuichi pondered. Kaito shook his head, “Nah. These are my snacks while I’m looking for a real snack.” Shuichi chuckled at the astronaut’s silly logic but didn’t question him. Looking through the fridge himself, Shuichi snagged a container of yogurt and quietly ate it while leaning against the countertop. Shuichi snacked on his tasty treat while thinking through all of the dirty tricks Monokuma could set up across the school. Based on the fact most of the traps so far are either non-lethal or easily avoidable, he deduced that the traps were simply there to scare them and put pressure on the killing game. Shuichi would have to remember to tell everyone his theory in the morning. 

Shuichi scooped for another spoonful of yogurt but the spoon came back empty. Confused, he peered into the container and gasped when he saw all the yogurt was gone. Shuichi ate the whole pint of yogurt without noticing! He felt his face heating up again as he went to throw the pint away. Despite eating a much bigger snack than he’d usually have, Shuichi wanted to eat a little more. He turned back to the fridge and realized Kaito was still here too. Kaito had slipped off his jacket at some point and was sitting on the ground with a pizza box in his lap. “Kaito?” Shuichi asked as he approached. Kaito finished off a slice and let out a belch, “Dude. You’ve got to have some of this. I’ve never had better pizza!” Shuichi sat next to Kaito and took one slice from the box, too shy to turn down Kaito’s offer. Between bites, Shuichi spoke, “What happened to the snack?” Kaito looked at Shuichi as if he had spoken some unknown language, “What do you mean? This is the snack.”

Shuichi nearly choked on his slice. In what realm is an entire pizza considered a snack? Looking back in the box, Shuichi saw Kaito had already eaten six slices. More concerning was the tightness in Kaito’s shirt. The buff man sported a noticeable gut that was pushing against his outfit. Before Shuichi could question Kaito, he felt a slight discomfort at his own midsection. He glanced downwards with a mouth full of pizza and his eyes went wide. Shuichi’s belly was pushing into the buttons of his detective uniform. Since when had he had a belly? At the same time he finished his piece of pizza, Kaito kicked the now empty pizza box away from them. “What was that for?” Shuichi asked. Kaito reached back in the fridge and replied casually, “So there’s enough room on the floor.” Before Shuichi could ask for clarification, Kaito pulled out another pizza box and put it between the two of them.

Shuichi was the first to speak up, “Kaito, I’m not that hungry. I think we should go.” The lie rolled off Shuichi’s tongue easily enough. He felt famished despite his large snack, but he knew something was up. He shouldn’t have a defined belly after a pint of yogurt and one pizza slice. Kaito shook his head in response, “No way. It’s only fair my sidekick gets to have his share of pizza too.” Shuichi opened his mouth to speak back but was interrupted by a piece of pizza being shoved in his mouth. With no choice to chew or risk choking, Shuichi swallowed the slice out of Kaito’s hands. “Kaito, I really-“ Shuichi’s attempts at conversation were no use as Kaito hand-fed him another slice. Kaito was right. This really was the best pizza Shuichi’s ever had. The aroma of the cheese and the meaty taste were getting to him. His uniform was getting tighter after every bite but Shuichi couldn’t stop Kaito now. Even if he could, Shuichi wasn’t sure if would choose to stop.

Something was in the food. There was no doubt in Shuichi’s mind Monokuma tampered with the food. Not poison, like he’d originally theorized, but an extreme increase in calories. That was the only explanation to how he and Kaito could see each other getting fatter with every bite. There was something comforting about the food too. What should’ve made Shuichi worry instead made him feel good about himself. Was that Monokuma’s doing as well? Closing his eyes and opening his mouth for the next bite, Shuichi waited for Kaito’s cooperation. After several seconds went by with no food placed in his mouth, he opened his eyes to an empty pizza box and Kaito digging into the fridge for more. Shuichi ate an entire pizza by himself. He was stunned by his sudden appetite. And the craziest part? He didn’t feel full in the slightest. He glanced downwards, wondering if his belly had gotten any bigger, and his jaw hit the floor.

Shuichi’s stomach looked like his diet consisted of unhealthy junk for years. The buttons on his uniform were straining to stay together, slivers of fatty flesh visible from how tight the buttons were. He gained at least twenty pounds from that pizza alone. If he ate any more, Shuichi had no doubt his buttons would start flying off one by one. His perplexed and horrified thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a carton hitting the ground. Kaito had pulled out four tubs of ice cream from the freezer and pushed two over to Shuichi. Without a word, Kaito tore off the lid to one of the pints and dug into the ice cream with his bare hands, engulfing the thick cream at alarming rates. Shuichi was stunned by his friend’s drastic change in demeanor. Kaito’s form was from one of the hunkiest and most muscular Shuichi had ever seen and now the astronaut was making a slob of himself, pigging out on messy globs of ice cream using his hands as his shirt clung to his growing belly.

Once again, Shuichi knew he should leave. He should drag Kaito out of there right now and confront Monokuma about whatever he did to transform the two. But the ice cream looked impeccably delicious. The logical side of Shuichi was telling him to ignore the tempting dessert, grab Kaito, and book it. A tiny part of his mind was telling a whole different story. To stay here and feast, indulge in the sweets provided for the two of them. As that idea spread across the rest of his mindset, Shuichi grew morbidly curious to how far he could eat. Normally, an entire pizza would be enough to make Shuichi sick for days, but he ate all that plus more and wasn’t close to a feeling of fullness. No, Shuichi was _starving_. Ignoring the logic in his mind screaming to be listened to, Shuichi grabbed a spoon from the counter and gave into the blissful feeling of eating.

The ice cream was rich, scrumptious, and most importantly, filling. A single bite was all it took for Shuichi to pop the first button off his shirt. It hit the wall with a ting noise and fell to the floor, a sign of Shuichi’s increasing gluttony. He ate more of the vanilla treat, growing urgent with every passing second. He wish he could inhale every sweet drop right now. Shuichi moaned each time another button flew off his outfit and exposed more of his stomach. With Shuichi literally gaining many pounds every minute, it didn’t take long for the last button to pop and for Shuichi’s enormous gut to spill into his lap. He paused for a moment to take in just how large he’d gotten. He’d been thin for all of his life, but in just a few minutes of eating, he was far over 200 pounds. His round, taut belly stretched out with every bite Shuichi gave into. His once flat chest transformed into a pair of squeezable moobs, resting atop his greedy stomach. Everything on Shuichi had gotten fatter. His arms, legs, ass, even his cheeks were softer, but most of it was going straight to his paunchy tummy.

Kaito was in a similar state. He stuffed his cheeks with a chocolate flavored variety and licked off any melted cream from his fingertips. The sound of Kaito’s pants ripping and snapping in numerous places startled them both but only for a moment before returning to their mutual gluttonous endeavors. Kaito’s shirt wasn’t holding up well either. It looked painted on Kaito’s gigantic chest, a mixture of tough muscle and fatty tissue threatened to tear through his thin shirt any minute now. With his shirt stuck at his chest, Kaito’s tank of a belly was out in the open for Shuichi’s viewing pleasure. Kaito’s stomach looked beautiful and perfectly round. His ball gut pushed outwards, over 50 inches around and expanding still. A thin trimming of hair ran from his belly button down into his pants, contrasting to Shuichi’s clean-shaven stomach. Kaito wasn’t focusing on the taste of the ice cream any longer. To him, it was just a mild hurdle before he moves on to his next course. Kaito wasn’t sure what overcame him to act so slobbish but he was too eager to drain the fridge of all of it’s contents to put deep thought into it.

Shuichi had abandoned his spoon, opting instead to chug the half-melted ice cream straight from the tub. Both boys finished their first pint with a satisfied groan and tossed them aside. Before Kaito could start on the second, Shuichi grabbed ahold of Kaito’s wrist. With pleading eyes, Shuichi looked at Kaito, “Let me return the favor from earlier.” Shuichi was referencing how Kaito had graciously stuffed Shuichi with pizza. Now it was his turn to feed Kaito rewarding quantities of ice cream. Kaito was on board with it and leaned back against a cabinet, hands rested on the sides of his stomach. His chest had stretched out further after finishing his first pint of ice cream. Now his shirt was more of a scarf, too small to cover up half of Kaito’s chest, revealing his pinkish nipples and how round and soft his pecs have become. Kaito panted with excitement as Shuichi grabbed the first batch of strawberry ice cream. With a needy demand, Kaito said, “Feed me, Shuichi,” and so he did.

Shuichi shoveled spoonfuls of ice cream into Kaito’s mouth rapidly but Kaito was quick to swallow each in time for the next. It was a fast paced cycle for Kaito. Get a mouthful of ice cream, gulp it down in one go, repeat all within a few seconds. He could physically feel his stomach increasing in size with every bite and that only fueled Kaito to speed up his eating. Likewise, Shuichi sped up with his feeding, moving the spoon from the pail of ice cream to Kaito’s hungry mouth at increasingly fast paces. Soon he was accidentally splattering excess ice cream across Kaito’s mouth from his messy scooping. Kaito was more than pleased to lick it off the sides of his mouth, wanting nothing more than the extra weight those few drops would provide.

Amidst his frivolous feeding, the seams of Kaito’s pants were too small to hold together any longer. They tore off in large amounts, leaving Kaito covered in tattered fabric. His thick thighs rubbed together and the impressive bulge in his underwear throbbed from the excitement of destroying his pants. His shirt joined along the destruction immediately after as Kaito’s chest tore the fabric straight down the middle. With Kaito’s luscious tits fully on display, Shuichi paused for a moment to appreciate how incredible Kaito looked. His behemoth belly rivaled the size of a beach ball. If he kept eating, his belly would be taller than Hoshi by the end of the hour. His once firm pecs had become so lardy that they were larger than Kaito’s head. Shuichi was hypnotized by Kaito’s monstrous nipples, approaching the size of sand dollars. With one pint of ice cream gone, Kaito sat at 250 pounds, nearly 100 pounds heavier than when he first entered the kitchen.

Kaito reached for the second pint instead of waiting for Shuichi and continued to hurl ice cream into his mouth. His stomach had gotten big enough for Shuichi to lean against for support. Snuggled up to Kaito’s warm belly, Shuichi leaned in and hungrily sucked on one of Kaito’s nipples. Kaito let out a muffled moan through a mouthful of ice cream. While Kaito was busy stuffing himself, Shuichi focused on satisfying his newly obese friend. As time went on, Shuichi could feel his mouth widen and stretch to accommodate Kaito’s nipples as they got fatter and heavier. Shuichi had to take his mouth off the massive nipple in front of him once it reached the size of a CD once Kaito consumed the entirety of the second pint. Monokuma’s motive had disappeared from Shuichi’s mind. Now there were only three things he cared about in the moment: Food, getting fatter, and his love for Kaito.

And fatter they became. With the ice cream gone, it didn’t take long for the two to dig through the fridge for a new target to feast on. They started with burgers, then sushi, and even chugged a twelve pack of sodas. Shuichi’s belly ached from being stuffed ten times over but he couldn’t feel it. His brain cried out in hunger. Shuichi felt so, so skinny and needed to bulk up more with Kaito’s help. Kaito came up with the brilliant idea to eat bread slathered with olive oil to quickly consume hundreds of calories. After stuffing themselves silly and finishing a loaf of bread and a bottle of olive oil, Shuichi and Kaito laid in each other’s arms, briefly resting before continuing their never-ending feast. They both cuddled into each other in their underwear, their previous clothes torn off by their growing frames, and moaned loudly as they watched their bellies grow outwards as they digested thousands of calories at once.

In the brief span of two hours, Shuichi had gone from around 130 pounds to 350 pounds and counting. Kaito was even bigger, sitting at 400 pounds. The two were ready to pick out their next meal when they were interrupted by the cafeteria doors opening. In typical Kirumi fashion, she’d gotten up early to prepare breakfast for all of her classmates. The shock in Kirumi’s eyes when she opened the door to the kitchen and saw two of her classmates sprawled out and morbidly obese was the most emotion Shuichi had seen out of the girl. With surprising strength, Kirumi got the two of them off the ground and kindly escorted them out of the cafeteria and ordered them to go back to their rooms. Too dazed to truly comprehend what happened, Shuichi clutched on to Kaito’s shoulder. The purple haired man safely guided them back to his room. He was disappointed that Kirumi had kicked them out but knew the night wasn’t over yet. 

Inside Kaito’s room, the two headed towards the bed, emitting a loud creak as Shuichi sat down. Kaito reached into a mini fridge he’d dragged out from the warehouse the first day they arrived here and pulled out more soda and a chocolate cake, much to Shuichi’s excitement. Kaito sat down and wasted no time in grabbing a slice of cake, putting it in Shuichi’s mouth to feed his malnourished friend. The two took turns giving each other huge slices in an attempt to cease their endless hunger. Along with the feeding, their hands roamed across each other’s bodies. Their bellies were getting too big to fit through the door out of the room. Combined, their massive bellies were as big as Gonta himself. Shuichi’s plush chest easily surpassed any of the girls in the school but he was overshadowed by Kaito’s supermassive moobs, spreading across his huge gut. Their legs would be too big to fit inside any pairs of jeans. Any clothes would have to be tailored to fit them at their current sizes. Kaito’s ass was significantly fatter, but it was nothing compared to Shuichi’s perfect bubble butt. Shuichi’s ass wasn’t as flabby as he expected, maintaining a round shape that elevated him whenever he sat down. Both of their arms were less changed than the rest of their bodies but were easily as thick as their legs before the transformation started.

With the cake and soda finished between the two of them, all that was left was to relish in each other’s company. Shuichi kissed all over Kaito’s record-breaking ball belly while Kaito’s hands ran wild over Shuichi’s backside. It was a miracle that both of their underwear hadn’t snapped yet, but that was just a sign at how much more they needed to eat. Despite Shuichi and Kaito capping off at a monumental 430 and 500 pounds respectively, the mixture of chemicals Monokuma inserted into the food made them feel tiny and underfed. The two grew so much that their bellies took up almost all of the space in the bed. With mutual satisfaction and delight, the two spent time snuggled together until the morning announcement went off. Using Kaito’s chest as a pair of soft pillows, Shuichi sat up and rubbed his eyes. Kaito followed Shuichi‘s lead and sat up, looking at the gorgeous detective, “How do you feel, Shuichi?” Shuichi smiled and let out a quiet laugh, patting his colossally big belly, “You probably won’t believe me, but actually, I’m kind of hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you for reading my story! Requests are open as always though I’m gonna take a short break from writing requests to focus on a few ideas of my own I’ve had. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
